


When I was your man

by LookatmeImwearingavegetable



Category: CSI: NY
Genre: F/M, Past Relationship(s), Regret
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-04
Updated: 2014-04-04
Packaged: 2018-01-18 03:55:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1414177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LookatmeImwearingavegetable/pseuds/LookatmeImwearingavegetable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Russ reflects on the mistakes he made when he was with Jo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When I was your man

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by the song "When I was your man" by Bruno Mars.  
> Please comment and give constructive criticism!  
> Enjoy!

Russ looked at their old bed. The bed they once had shared, the bed in which her water broke when she had been pregnant with Tyler, the bed they had bought when they had been so in love. He didn't really know why he had kept it, since it only reminded him of her. Of Jo, the woman he had fallen in love with many years ago, who had born him a wonderful son.  
A powerful and courageous woman, able to live on her own. And still he had wanted her to be his so badly, he had wanted to show her of and just live a wonderful life, with him as her knight in shining armor and her as his beautiful princess. But he had married a kick-ass woman, a fellow FBI Agent, and he should have known that it wouldn't be that easy. He had been blessed with the love of a wonderful woman, and he had blown it. It had been too late when he realized he should have bought her flowers and held her hand while going to the park with Tyler or going out. Instead he had just stopped wooing her directly after he slipped that ring on her finger.

He thought he had her, and that she would stay at his side forever. But Jo had other plans.  
The first big argument they had was when he wanted her to quit her job to be a full time mother for Tyler, two months after he was born. This had continued, and only nine months into their marriage, she moved in with her parents, saying she needed some space. She was his one and only real love, Russ hadn't met another of her kind. Jo was unique, and it plagued him until today that he had let her go, that he hadn't danced with her, because he remembered how happy she had looked whenever she danced. But he wasn't a very good dancer, so he mostly had spoiled her fun, until she had given up.

The only reason that made her come back was her undying love, her love for Russ and her love for their son. They were good at pretending that things were fine, and he didn't see any signs about Jo being unhappy with their life. They were a family like the ones in the picture books Tyler loved to look at. But soon Jo had had enough. He had taken her for granted, and made a big mistake in doing so. He hadn't realized his mistakes until after their divorce was settled, when she was gone for good.  
When she moved to New York, he still tried to win her back half-heartedly, flirted with her whenever he had the chance. But with that he showed her he didn't change a bit, even though he had, but he hid his feelings.

Now she was together with Mac, her boss. It had hurt so much when he had heard the news of their relationship, and he tried his best to get over her, and be happy for her. He had met Mac, and he knew he was a good guy. And Russ sincerely hoped Mac was going to make her happy, do a better job at what he hadn't even attempted to do when they were married. He had been too young and dumb to realize that his selfish ways and his pride didn't do any good to their marriage, and he regretted it deeply. And he prayed that Mac would be giving her all his hours, that he would take her out to dance and make her lucky...although it hurt so much.

He went to bed that night, the bed feeling to big for him alone.


End file.
